Kukuri Tachibana
Kukuri Tachibana (橘 菊 理 Tachibana Kukuri) is a strange muted girl in Kouroukan Academy that looks exactly like Kakeru's dead sister. She is a year older than Yuka and Kakeru. Her role among the protagonists of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl bow is the smallest, but just by playing your route will the player be able to unlock one of several end of stories 11 eyes . She is also the main heroine of your After Story. Appearance In the average school uniform, she wears a pantyhose and white boots. In casual wear, she wears a white turtleneck, which is covered by a dark purple camisole, a dark purple skirt, and white shoes. She also wears a hat and a scarf around her arms. Personality Kukuri is an easy going and kind senior, who somewhat plays the role of a big sister figure for the whole group. She is the one keeping the group mentally together in various circumstances. Although at first, Misuzu appears to be the most calm and decisive individual in the group, as the story progress, Kukuri proved herself to be the one who can always keep herself together and stay rational all the time. In her route, She is rather affectionate with Kakeru, and thought that she should show that feelings as clearly as possible, even if it was primal, often by sexual intercourse. However, she often blames herself for her own actions in the past. She seems considering him as the most important for her, going so far as killing the others for helping him to fight Lieselotte. In the anime, Kukuri has nearly the same character, excepted she is a bit more retiring in comparison to her comrades. She is also very protective toward the others, especially Kakeru, going so far as trying to crush Ira with cars when the situation called, killing Acedia when he threatened Kakeru or hurting Invidia seriously who planned to kill Takahisa and Kakeru. However, her love for Kakeru isn't mentioned and Kukuri herself acts more like an older sister. Biography Kukuri is, in fact, Kukuri Satsuki (皐月 菊理 Satsuki Kukuri), Kakeru's sister from an alternate reality. In their childhood, Kukuri, Kakeru and Yuka were abandoned by their parents for having special powers, so they had to live in an orphanage called Ayame Garden. The orphan was in fact a facility (founded by one of Misuzu's maternal ancestors) which took in children with special abilities for research. One day, Kukuri discovered that Kakeru was killed after the scientists failed to extract his Eye of Aeon. She went berserk and destroyed the entire facility, killing everyone there. Not wanting to kept those painful memories, she sealed off her power and all her memories, and her voice was lost as a result. After the incident, she wandered aimlessly around Ayamegaoka. During this period, Daisuke Tachibana, a famous novelist, met her on the street and took her in. Plot The Beginning Red Night and Black Moon On September 17, the first Red Night occurred. A large number of Larvaes quickly closed in on her position, but she easily dispatched them using the power of Abraxas. After having killed all of them, she saw Misuzu Kusakabe, who was holding a sword. Kukuri was cautious, but Misuzu told her that she was not her enemy and erased the sword out of existence. Knowing that the red-haired girl had no ill intents, Kukuri erased Abraxas and asked who Misuzu was. Misuzu revealed her name and her status as a student of Kouryoukan Academy. Kukuri then introduced herself. The two became comrades for the first Red Night. After that, she met the rest of the gang: Kakeru, Yuka, Yukiko and Takahisa, and hung out with them from that point onward. Towards a New Future The Decision On November 1, Kukuri stood on the rooftop of her school, thinking about what Misao had said. When Kakeru arrived and asked about her decision, she said that fighting anymore was meaningless and that she wanted him, the one she loved to kill her. Final Battle On November 2, the final Red Night came, Kukuri joined the gang in their final battle. When they got to the Akihara bridge, they saw a gigantic dragon. Thinking that he had to save the two girls, Kakeru ran toward Kukuri and Shiori. However, the dragon fired a massive fire ball at him. Kukuri tried to heal him, but was not able to as Kakeru had already turned to ashes. When Kakeru attempted to pass the bridge, the dragon fired a massive fire ball from its mouth and destroyed the bridge. Kukuru used Abraxas' awakened flight power to save him and carry him to the other side. Kakeru was surprised as he thought Abraxas could not fly. He tried to ask Kukuri about it, but she stopped him and said that they should head toward the crystal palace to defeat Lieselotte while Shiori fought the dragon. However, Kakeru suggested that only he should go and that Kukuri should stay and help Shiori. Kukuri wanted to refuse, but Kakeru told her to have faith in him and ran toward the crystal, leaving her behind. After Kakeru had left, Kukuri joined the battle against the dragon, who was later revealed to be Avaritia. She watched the battle between Shiori and the dragon. Shiori got the upper hand, but when she tried to deal a finishing blow, the dragon shot a seven-colored beam at her and disrupted the attack. Kukuri managed to save Shiori in time, but Shiori was at a loss since she could not think of a way to beat the dragon. Realizing that they could lose if nothing was done, Kukuri used her chains to hold the dragon down while Shiori charged her spell. The dragon managed to break free and shot another beam, but Kukuri used her spotaneous generation to create a crystal, which worked as a prism and deflected the beam. With the dragon's attack repelled, Shiori shot a her most powerful attack at the creature and finished it. The two managed to defeat the dragon, but Shiori was incapacitated as she had used all the power in her body. Kukuri used this chance to kill Shiori, destroying the fragment of the VoidStone in her body at the same time. She went on killing a wounded Misuzu, and after that, herself to destroy all the fragments. Ending Kukuri After killing Shiori, Misuzu and herself, she was revived thanks to Demiourgos's power. She then used that power to create a new world where everyone was alive and retained their memories about Red Night. Kakeru was bound to be absorbed by the Eye of Aeon, so she had to absorbed the Eye and as a result, she had to exist in a parallel dimension where she could watch over everyone else, but nobody could see her. In other words, she became a being who had the power of a god. Kukuri realized she loved Kakeru so much that she could not bear the fact of being separated from him. Demiourgos - knowing that Kukuri's wish was to be together with Kakeru, and she abandoned that wish to fulfill everyone else's - separated herself from Kukuri, allowed her to live in the world she created. Kukuri was surprised, as she did not know that Demiourgos had a consciousness of her own. Demiourgos explained that the absorption of the Eye of Aeon created a new personality in Kukuri and, thus, gave Demiourgos herself a consciousness. Saying that she would be always watching her from the above, Demiourgos then bid Kukuri farewell and disappeared. As Demiourgos left, Kakeru arrived at the rooftop, meeting Kukuri again. A few months later, after graduation, Kukuri and Kakeru met each other again on the rooftop of their school. There, she confessed her love to him and they celebrated her graduation at Kakeru's house. After that they went to Cyberiadato take a photo with the rest of the gang. Kukuri kissed Kakeru when the photo was taken. After Story Lying to Yourself One year after the events of Red Night, Kukuri moved in and lived with Kakeru, beginning their life as lovers. It appeared that Kukuri repeatedly used sex to satisfy Kakeru and show her affection towards him, much to his chagrin. On November 14, Kukuri was called to Kouryoukan's rooftop by Kakeru. Upon arriving, she was astonished as he demanded to know about her memories prior to being taken in by her foster father. Kukuri tried to denied him, saying that the past was no longer of any importance. However, Kakeru persisted, even went so far as to mention about a DNA test to confirm whether their relationship was not immoral or not. Thinking that it was the end, Kukuri told Kakeru about her past, in which the Kakeru in her dimension had died in an inhuman experiment. She also confessed her decision of recreating the world, which she deemed a wrong choice to make. Unexpectedly, Kakeru told her that the truth only made him love her even more, which confused her, but also put both of their worries to an end. The Future A few months later, Kukuri officially worked for Cyberiad as a waitress. Her life with Kakeru continued, although it cost him his university entrance examination. It was revealed that the DNA test deemed them 99.99999% unlikely to be siblings, meaning that their relationship did not violate any moral codes. When Kuroda asked Kakeru and Kukuri about when would they get married however, both of them stated that they had not decided. Other media Anime In the anime, there are two Kukuri. One is an illusion conjured up by Yuka, the other is the manifestation of Abraxas (which belonged to the real Kukuri in her world). According to Shiori, she killed both herself and Kakeru so that there would be no way Lieselotte could gain her full power again with a Fragment and the Eye of Aeon gone. However, since Yuka used her fragment to make Kakeru come to her own world, the Kakeru that Kukuri killed wasn't the real fragment holder for the Eye of Aeon. Kukuri appeared the first time in the third Red Night, where she is seen killing some Larvaes in order to protect Kakeru and Yuka from them. Afterward, she saved them once more from Ira who was about to crash them with a car (while Misuzu was fighting against Gula) and Kakeru saw her, thinking she was his sister. Later, Misuzu introduced her to the group. Kakeru thought her as his sister, but Misuzu belied it, and she explained that Kukuri couldn't speak. In the following Red Night, she disappeared letting the others fighting the Black Knights and killing Ira, but she reappeared and comforted Yuka as Kakeru was seriously injured by his awaken power. Later, Yuka disappeared but before that the others could find her, the Red Night reappeared and the gang was confronted to Acedia. As this latter threatened Kakeru, Kukuri saved him in stabbing Acedia thanks to her chains, killing him in the process and showing her true power. Later, as they searched for Yuka, they were confronted one last time to Invidia, who planned to imprison them in a bomb for killing them, but they were saved by Yuka's power which awakens. As Yuka rested, Kakeru discovered that the autor of the letter "You're the one who awoke demons" was Kukuri and suspected her being an enemy but Kukuri responsed that she didn't have memories from her past. However, Kakeru discovered later that the real autor was Shiori Momono when she introduced herself for the first time as "Ursula of the Bookshelf". Nevertheless, when Saiko has been killed and Takahisa became insane, Misuzu discovered that Superbia was at her home and Kukuri and her decided to confront her while Yukiko stopped Takahisa. But only Misuzu could come, as Kukuri was stopped by Shiori, who suspected the truth about her and asked her why she existed. Later, Kukuri could help Misuzu later in stopping Superbia with her chains, but without any success. When the Red Night disappeared, Kakeru excused himself for having suspected her. In episode 10, when Shiori explained the truth to the others, Misuzu discovered that this Kukuri was in fact an illusion made by Yuka, as it was Yuka's world. However, this latter, overjealous and thinking Kakeru didn't need her, erased Kukuri's illusion, making her disappear in the process. In episode 11, Kukuri has been shown in the battle against Lieselotte, appearing as Abraxas, where she saved Shiori from Lieselotte's attack but she has been killed easily by Lieselotte. In episode 12, she appaeared again for confronting Lieselotte one last time (as her death in episode 11 never happened) but she has been injured along with Shiori by the witch. Before dying, she gave Shiori's Fragment to Kakeru and disappeared peacefully afterward. Manga Powers&Abilities With the Voidstone in her body, she has the ability to material her soul into the form of an angel that appeared chained. She calls the angel Abraxas. Abraxas attacks by sending out chains with sharp blades and has healing power. This is the sealed form of her true power, however. In the final battle, due to Yuka's power, her lost memories return to her and Abraxas is unchained. While unchained, Abraxas's name is Demiourgos and has godly powers. Her left eye can peek into the past while her right eye has a power similar to the precognition power of the Eye of Aeon. She can fly in this state while her sealed state cannot. She also has the power of spontaneous generation (i.e., creating things from nothing), which makes her even closer to immortal compare to Yukiko. Her abilities appear to be very dangerous, making her of the most powerful Fragment of the Void. She is even more powerful than Shiori, who is yet the Index's ultimate weapon. It should be noted that although Abraxas is the manifestation of Kukuri's soul, the core of Abraxas is, in fact, the blades that Abraxas throws at her opponents. This means that unless the blades are damaged, Kukuri's soul does not take serious harm at all. Relationships Kakeru Satsuki: Kukuri had been mistakenly designated as Kakeru's sister in their first meeting, and Kakeru first yelled at her, asking her why she was still alive. When Misuzu denied it, Kakeru apologized for his attitude. However, it's revealed that Kukuri is from a parallel world, and had also a younger brother named Kakeru who had been killed when he was young. Later, Kukuri fell in love with him, and tried a lot of time helping him, healing him when he has been nearly killed by Ira. In the final battle, she went as far as killing all of the Fragments left, then killing herself just for helping him to fight Lieselotte. If the player chose her route, her ending is the and one dos several ending of the story 11 Eyes . In her after story in Resona Forma, they became a couple, but as Kukuri was in fact Kakeru's sister from an alternative reality, they could be related, and they had troubles with it. But it was revealed at the end they were not siblings, so they could continue their romance. In the anime, although Kukuri was mistakenly showed as being the one who wrote the note "You're the one who awakened the demons" (it was in fact Shiori) by Kakeru, she showed being very kind and protective toward him, as his older sister, going as far as crushing Ira with cars, killing Acedia when he threatened him or hurting Invidia who attempted to kill him and Takahisa. Misuzu Kusakabe: They became comrades during the First Red night, and the both of them seemed getting along well. Kukuri cared for her, even healing her when she needed, but when she knew the truth about the Fragments, she killed her after her battle with Misao for helping Kakeru. Misuzu often calls her "Kukuri-kun", implying that she is older than Kukuri. Shiori Momono: They didn't have much interactions with each other, but Kukuri helped her to fight Avaritia, in the final battle. However, after the battle, she wanted to kill her for destroy her VoidStone's fragment. Before dying, Shiori asked Kukuri to protect Kakeru, and Kukuri agreed. She also brought her back to life. Daisuke Tachibana: Daisuke adopted Kukuri when she was young and became her foster father. Daisuke loves and cares deeply for her as his daughter but he doesn't want being an overprotective father and let her freely enjoying her life with Kakeru. In return, Kukuri seems considering him as her only father. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Kukuri Concept1.jpg|Kukuri's concept art File:11eyes SDAG Kukuri Screenshot1.jpg|Kukuri's drawing of Kakeru and Yuka File:11eyes SDAG Kukuri CG7.jpg|True ending File:11eyes TV Kukuri Screenshot1.jpg|Kukuri in anime 11eyes Manga Kukuri Scan1.jpg Trivia *In one scene of 11eyes CrossOver, it is noted by Shuu Amami indirectly that Kukuri's power of Soul Manifestation is very unique and incredibly difficult to reproduce by mages. This is because normally, while being summoned, the element of Aether will immediately be contaminated by the other 4 (Sylph, Salamander, Gnome, and Undine) and thus become impure, but Kukuri's Soul Manifestation is at the 100% pure Aether level. *Her name, as Misuzu commented in a Cross Vision scene, is taken from the name of Kukuri Hime no Kami (菊理媛神 kukuri hime no kami), a goddess whom Izanagi-no-Mikoto met during his escape from the underworld. This goddess said something to Izanagi, and he praised her for it. No one knows what the goddess said at the time. This foreshadows Kukuri's mysterious origin and her "true" godly power. **"Tachibana" also means angel in japanese. *In the 11eyes OVA, Kukuri appeared as a character who cannot talk about anything without sexual preferences. This is because the Kukuri in the anime was Abraxas, who is considered to be a supernatural being, not Kukuri herself. *In one of the posters, her name is mistakenly written as 'Kikuri Tachibana'. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments Category:After Story (Shiori) characters Category:After Story (Kukuri) characters Category:Female characters Category:Resona Forma characters